The invention relates to a device for holding a shielded cable plug on a plug connector of backplane wiring of a mounting rack, which device is provided with shielding metal sheets.
A device of this type has been disclosed, for example, by the documents of German Utility Model 92 05 780. According to this document, the shielding metal sheets are arranged along the side walls of a plug housing and are provided with spring tongues which make contact with a shielding housing enclosing the cable plug. The spring metal sheets are extended beyond the contact-making region in the insertion direction and form guiding sections on which the cable plug is precentered during insertion onto a plug connector. The guiding sections are connected to the contact-making region via displaceable connecting webs.
Furthermore, the documents of German Utility Model 92 07 674 disclose protruding latching lugs being bent out on the shielding housing, said lugs projecting into corresponding perforations in the connecting webs, with the result that the cable plug is secured against being pulled out unintentionally. Since the relatively long cable plug is held in a manner such that it can tilt to the side within certain limits, the perforations are considerably wider than the latching lugs, in order that a secure latching is obtained.
In the case of cable plugs of this type, lateral forces can act on the plug during work on neighboring connecting cables, which forcus are able to change the angular position of the plug and hence to impair both the contact security at the plug contacts and the shield security.